1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for heat tempering glass sheets in horizontal position, with two blow boxes placed opposite one another, of which the lower blow box exhibits a series of nozzle plates, placed at a distance from one another, between which there are provided obliquely placed slides, on which the broken glass pieces arising in the breaking of the glass sheet during tempering slide laterally out of the blow box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is described, for example, in DE-36 12 720 A1. In this conventional device, the slopes, placed in a roof-shaped manner, are formed from shaped strips, which are rigidly placed between the nozzle plates.
The strips, placed in a roof-shaped manner, settle the broken glass pieces in the spaces between the nozzle strips. The broken glass pieces generally have an angular configuration with plane surfaces, as a result of which their mutual mobility is relatively slight. The broken pieces are smaller than the space between the nozzle plates, but several broken pieces can easily come to rest next to each other and wedge, which leads to difficulties with respect to their mobility. If the broken glass pieces are jammed tight in a space between two nozzle plates, in the course of time this space becomes clogged. The result is that the blast air after striking the glass sheet at this point can no longer flow off sufficiently. As a result an air current is formed, which leads to a defective, i.e., an unsatisfactory tempering in the corresponding area of the glass sheet.